Sparks
by animepotter
Summary: They say the road to a man's heart is through is stomach. Turns out its the road to a woman's, too. Why did I agree to this? All I know is, it's going to be a long night, and there's a little too much of James Potter of me to take.


_A really old fic, which I thought of reauploading. Only because I'm listening to Coldplay's Sparks, I recommend a listen while reading this. Even though it's titled the same, it really doesn't follow the song… I just feel the tempo suits this fic. Somewhere between Coldplay and Jack Johnson's 'Breakdown'. Towards the end, I feel it becomes more of a 'Haven't Met You Yet' by Michael Buble. _

_Anyway, enough about songs, and on with the story. I wouldn't call this story vague, just a three shot. Perhaps four, perhaps two. I'm not aiming to describe an entire love story, just, as the title suggests, the sparks that lead to the flame. Sometimes they're more consequential than the fire itself. It takes place somewhere around September of Lily and James' sixth year of Hogwarts. If I do write another L/J, it probably won't have any continuity with this, this is just a scenario I wrote, that I loved and wanted to do justice to by completing. _

_Anywho, Happy holidays! Good cheer all around… and perhaps a review or two? *grins hopefully*_

_Onwards with Sparks._

"Ohh Lillllllykins!"

_Oh, Bugger. Damn and Blast it! Bloody hell! _ It never failed to amaze, and annoy Lily Evans, that no matter how brilliant her hiding places were, if no-one else would find her, James Potter certainly would. She was invisible here! Who would possibly think they would find the prefect of Gryffindor house sitting by one of the windows in the Common Room, hidden between the ceiling-to-floor tapestry and the window pane, staring out at the night sky! Forget the ludicrousness of the place; it's the fact that she didn't have a _book_ that would startle you off your seat! She just sat there, with her back to the wall, staring out the window, a distinctly-un-Evansish thing to do.

But then, even if she were hiding under an iceberg in Antarctica, Potter would always find her, she mused as he pulled back the curtain and swung himself up to sit in the crevice between her toes and the wall. _This boy clearly does not understand the concept of privacy, _she riled t herself _or at least my privacy. _She pulled her knees in, sucked her breath and closed her eyes. _Ignore him, perhaps he'll sod off. I don't need this especially today._ She sighed.

"Oho! What's this? Lilykins, sitting all alone by the window! And no book! Are you feeling quite alright?" he said, nudging her legs oh so slightly, as if to elicit a response.

She drew her legs in close, "Yes, Potter, I'm 'quite alright'. And you do know of course, that in this one year, I have not changed my name even once to Lilykins, or Lilypoo, or Lilyflower, or Tiger Lily or whatever else you call me? 'm always going to be Evans to you Potter. E-V-A-N-S."

"Not if I have any say in it! But I haven't tried that one before: Tiger Lily! Lily, Lily, Tiger Lily… Sounds quite poetic! Tiggy Lily! Did Sirius think it up? It has a distinctly Sirius-like quality to it" he mused.

"Yes, last week, as a matter of fact, and it was also accompanied by a little poem about your _feelings_," said Lily, rolling her eyes at that particular memory.

"Oh?"

"Yes, oh. It was really quite mortifying. And the fact that you were nowhere to be seen, made it seem like you wrote the poem, and feeling last minute jitters, told Black to recite it to me, in the middle of breakfast. Thank goodness only the Gryffindors heard, though knowing what big gossips we are, I think the whole school knew about it by lunch..." _Sev too,_ she thought with a pang.

"I did miss something didn't I? I'm sorry for the trouble you know." He said, stealing a glance at Lily, who was still staring out of the window. She raised her finger to the fogged glass, and began to trace doodles. There was a momentary pause, as for once, James realised that maybe she wanted to be left alone. He began to shuffle around, ready to jump off the ledge, when-

"Did you write it though?"

He smiled slightly and settled back down. "Did it involve declarations of undying love?"

"Yes, and suggestions of marriage and children. Merlin, so many children, I thought the nutter was on an estrogen high."

"Nope," James said, shaking his head," Definitely Sirius. He's the 'happy ever after guy'. Our perceptions of love and romance are different."

"So you're telling me that the player Sirius Black, who cannot stick to a woman for longer than 2 weeks, is the one that believes in happily ever after, is a sap, deep down?"

"'When I find the right girl, James my boy, I'll marry her in a heartbeat' that's what he always says. Ever the romantic. You have to be more practical, improvise a little… like me!" He offered Lily a lopsided grin.

"Yes, when you ask a girl on a date, you need at least a hundred people watching."

"At least. Minimizes the chances of rejection." he sensed a shift in her demeanour, was she actually humouring him?

"Yet it never worked with me."

"And that's why I keep trying. You know what they say, infinity-th time's the trick!" she didn't smile, but he didn't get the Lily-Evans-trademark-withering-glare either. _This is going to be a brilliant night._

There was a pause in the conversation, and Lily went back to staring out the window, James swung his legs back and forth. The Common Room was very nearly empty, with them being among the last few people up. Everyone else was either packing up to leave, or enjoying a good book in the fading orange glow of the fireplace, loath to moving from their cozy armchairs.

"Sooo… nice nailjob then. Yellow, and red polka dots. You call it bleeding jaundice, o something?" he smiled at his own joke, only to catch Lily's deadpan look. "You're really short of jokes then, to be taking a jab at my nails. Do us a favour and go to bed."

"And miss a chance to admire the way your hair glows in this firelight? Never. So what is this colour, then?"

Lily shook her head wryly, "I call it shiny lemon, and Mary MacDonald's experimentation with my poor toenails. But tell me, why am I graced with your presence tonight? Mochadeers dared you? Or just reverting to old habits."

"Marauders, Lil, you wound me! How will you be Head Girl next year, when you can't even remember the name of one of our school's most popular student groups? " he studiously ignored the Lily's _pffft _ at 'student groups' "you wound me, dearest"

"It's Evans. And mission accomplished, _dearest_"

Ignoring the venom, he chose to proceed with an extreme eyebrow dance, as he repeated, " Dearest? Has someone _finally _taken a shine tome, then?"

"Oh put a sock in it, Potter."

"Seriously though," and he stopped wiggling his eyebrows," What are you doing up this late? I know for a fact that prefect round ended hours ago… Remus is up there, snoring for all he's worth."

Rolling her eyes, she countered, "You know, I could ask you the same thing. Nearly one am, and no signs of sleepiness on your face. You've been pulling a prank on Sev-the Slytherins, haven't you? Really, why don't you find someone else?"

"And prank our comrades? How can you suggest such a thing!" giving her a glare, "But that proves how low an opinion you have of me, Lily-Billy. (he blatantly ignored her groan, "Oh god, not another one!") All my late night escapades aren't always to play pranks." As an afterthought he added, "And you will disregard the other Sirius-like thing that it sounded like. The Astronomy Tower doesn't really float my boat."

It was Lily's turn to wiggle the eyebrows and grin. You couldn't expect her to not grab such a golden opportunity, even if it WAS James Potter, "Oh, not the Astronomy Tower then? I always know you were more of the exhibitionist type. The Quidditch stands, then?"

Never one to miss a beat, he countered, "Why Miss Evans, I merely wait upon your word, and I will show you in an instant." The cocky grin he gave her proved that she really didn't have a reply to that., "Err, no thanks, I'll pass."

"If I tell you the truth you won't believe me."

"Eurgh, Potter, really I don't want to know where you go to snog. I'd rather not be scarred for the rest of my life."

"Aww Lilly-Billy, you wound me. I'm not as bad a snogger as you imagine… may I demonstate?" Me cheekily puckered up at her.

"… Allright then, it's off to bed for me."

"Okay, okay, I'll shut up," James conceded apologetically, "It's nothing snogging related, unfortunately, the only girl I want to snog, is you," He stated matter-of-factly. "But I could tell you where I came from, though you would never believe me."

"Why don't you try me?"

"All right, Sirius and I went down to the kitchens to have a snack."

"And how come I didn't see either of you come in?"

"Because we came in with that fifth-year kid, Melanie. Judging from the smudged lipstick, I think someone's getting a little _too_ friendly with the Hufflepuffs."

'We're only sixth-years, we're hardly older than her," she chided, "And you're right, I _don't _believe you. You know I can see the reflection of the portrait hole in the glass of the window pane, right? She came in alone."

"Oh my honour, we came through that portrait hole right behind Melanie whatshername. I had to endure Sirius' comments on her, if I may quote, 'most bountiful behind.' I'll never get that out of my head." he said, shuddering.

"So were the both of you tiny flies? Because I DID see her walk in, smudged lipstick et al, and I did NOT see two lechers behind her." She said, giving him a mock glare.

"You throw aspersions on my character? Begone, fool!," mimicking her glare, " That was SIRIUS! But didn't I tell you you wouldn't believe me?" he winked at her

Shaking her head, she smiled slightly, a smile that wasn't missed by James. He chose to ignore it, lest she would get annoyed and leave. This was going really well. When he saw Lily's toes sticking out from behind the tapestry, all he had wanted to do was bolt up the stairs. She was always so _angry_ at him; every time he was with her, he was a prime example of too many foot-in-mouth moments. But Sirius, dear, sweet, infuriating Sirius stole the invisibility cloak and ran up the stairs. He was pretty sure he locked the door too. Jerk. But now, sitting here with Lily, playfully _bantering_ with her, seeing her half-smile at his jokes, this was surreal. The companionable silence that now stretched between them was too weird to be true. It was Lily who shook a smiling James out of his reverie.

"Thinking."

"What?"

"You had asked me what I was doing here… I was thinking."

"Can I ask what about?"

"Potter…" she sighed," that would mean me putting a lot of faith in you. And though sometime in the far future, you might get there, right now I don't think I can." She looked at his face, and saw his smile fall, "You know, I _am_ sorry. For once, you're not being a total prick, I feel a little guilty."

"Ah there are various facets to my personality, you see. But it's fair enough... don't worry."

She wanted to change the topic. She didn't know why she cared that she'd hurt James Potter's feelings' but they were having a nice conversation for once in their life, and she didn't want that to end, " So, you say you know where the kitchens are?"

Honestly he was surprised she changed the topic. Lily Evans was not one to try, with people she didn't particularly like, since he had been relentlessly pursuing her for 2 years now (yes, he did acknowledge he was rather pest-like.) But still, here she was, not stalking off in a petite ball of red-headed fury. He honestly didn't know whether to be surprised, or glad, "As a matter of fact, I'm surprised you don't. Everyone knows where the kitchens are!"

"Seems like I'm not everyone then"

"I could show you, if you like."

_Oh what the hell. He's being nice, and it's free food _"I'd like that" she said, with a smile. _ God, I hope I don't regret this in the morning._

"But you cannot tell a soul. I mean, absolutely no-one. Can I trust you?" He appeared to be conflicted as he waited for an answer. _Whatever this thing was, it was really important to him. I can keep a secret._

"Yes,_" _she said simply.

Eyes as wide as saucers, he said, "Wait here a minute then, I'll be right back." He swung himself off the window sill and ran to the Boys' Staircase, a big goofy grin on his face.

"I didn't mean…" she protested to his retreating figure, "…tonight!"

But he was gone.

Amazing. No really. What a perfectly awful situation to get yourself in, with one as… Potterish, as James Potter. Knowing the goof, he'd probably manoeuvre them into some deserted corridor, and use his cheesy lines on her! Oh, why, why did she have to listen to her tummy, before her brain! Oh, why does only Potter, of all people know the way to the kitchens at 2 am.

Damn and blast. 2 am! She Had Professor Flitwick's essay to proofread before she sent it in! She'd have to cancel, and go check that. Just as she was about to make her way up the Girls' staircase, someone tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned around.

Only to see James Potter's disembodied head floating mid-air, trademark James Potter grin firmly on face. She opened her mouth, and James, thinking she was about to scream, covered he mouth with his hands. He pulled her in, and covered her mouth with his hand. _Don't ruin the moment, don't smell her hair, don't smell her ha- oh bugger. Strawberries. _A dreamy little smile spread across his face.

He had only a second to register that the kind, smart, sarcastic, deliciously-strawberry-smelling Lily Evans he was completely mad about, just bit his hand. _Hard_.

"Oooooooooooooooh!" he wailed, as Lily regarded him with a grin spreading from ear to ear looking, he noted even through his pain, like a mighty happy little pixie. A long haired, red-headed, gloriously beauti-_wait, I'm supposed to be mad at her. _ "How could you do that? I thought we just made a breakthrough!"

"You thought I was going to scream, didn't you?" the grin just didn't die, no matter how much she tried. She just caught _the_ James Potter off guard! "This is a magic school. Potter, stranger things have happened!"

"Ahh well, I should've known you'd be smart enough to see through this! Pun intended." He laughed, seeing her roll her eyes, "I would like you to meet the most important member of the Marauder family, my invisibility cloak!" with a flourish, he took it off his shoulders and gave it to Lily. She cautiously put her hand to it.

"Oh come on. It isn't going to bite!' As she was about to touch it, he pulled it back, and drawing close to her, set it about her.

"I'm invisible!" she exclaimed.

"Well, Sherlock Holmes, it IS an invisibility cloak" she barely heard him, as she brought her hands up to her face to examine them. Or rather, examine that she couldn't examine them!

"Where did you get this?" she asked

"Dad's"

"It's beautiful!"

"Yeah she's a beauty all right… He really didn't want to give it to me, but mum insisted. She knew I'd make better use of it, to 'run amok about Hogwarts,' she had said."

She looked up, realization dawning across her face, "So this is how you've all been getting about Hogwarts? Damn, wouldn't any Prefect love to turn this in." Her eyes twinkled, maybe she could scare him a bit.

"Oh, Lily-kins, I know you wouldn't do that to me, you love me too much!"

"Riiight," deadpan look again," I think I might go and give this tomorrow morning itself." She climbed a few steps of the girls' staircase, and turned, looking down at him expectantly, her green eyes shining brightly with the hint of a challenge.

James' grin, if possible, was wider, and brighter, and generally more euphoric than hers was. Winking at her again he only raised a leg, as if to show her what he was thinking of doing

"James Potter," she warned, "DON'T you dare."

"Now is that any way to treat your one true love Lily-Billy? And now that you're right where I want you, I think it's time we taught you to call me James"

"Po-James, I'm warning you, there'll be hell to pay!"

"At the risk of sounding extremely cheesy Tiggy Lily, frankly my dear, I don't give a damn!" he theatrically brought his leg loser and closer to the first step, and Lily, with a half-smile warned him of the dire consequences, "but then you did call me James, so I'll let it slide."

Just when she thought she was off the hook, he laughed," pun intended, once more." And stepped on the stair, changing the whole staircase into a chute, and sending her sliding right down on her bum.

"You idiot, the caterwauling charm!" he only just remembered the _other_ thing that would happen if a boy stepped on the girls' staircase, as a horrible shriek rent the air. They barely covered themselves with the cloak and scarpered out the portrait hole, hearing it shut behind them, when a few sleepy Gryffindors wandered into the common room, wondering what the commotion was about.

"Well, Evanesca, looks likes it's just you and me!" James whispered brightly.

_Lovely. When they find my body in the morning, please someone realise it was this dolt who made me kill myself._ She smiled painfully at James, pushing past him "Which way is the kitchen again?"

They set off, two disembodied voices whispering in the dark.

_Oh, why, why do I listen to the sleepy voice in my head. It's one thing to want a distraction, but to get one in the form of James Potter?_

_There were going to be sparks, all right._

_Please review, it'll totally make my day. Just a little line to tell me this is being read._

_Animepotter._


End file.
